


Someone Holds Me Safe and Warm

by woopsforgotadam



Series: Of Misfits and Norse Gods [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe-Avengers, Avengers AU, Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/F, Gen, References to Torture, past Ultear Milkovich/Sherry Blendy, references to a past life, ummm - Freeform, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woopsforgotadam/pseuds/woopsforgotadam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Across her memory, there was a dancer she loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Holds Me Safe and Warm

**Author's Note:**

> WinterWidow is a beautiful ship. And thus; this is born. But seriously, the main song I listened too was 'One Upon a December'. And there is past relationship written in a sequence, but for now, I'd say both ladies have more on their late than dating one another. 
> 
> NOTE:  
> This takes place after 'I'll Drink it Straight From the Pot, Thanks' and probably a month or so after 'I'm a Ruin'

The figure danced gracefully, as if this was practiced a million times. A show for an audience; a loving  _crowd_. However, the woman watching the other one knew that was not the case; for it had been a cover way back  _then_. Despite that, to keep the dream alive, the girls in the Room were taught ballet. It was good warm ups for when they fought. Their bodies were graceful, slender and strong.

Ultear, too, was trained in ballet.

(The cover was great.)

The one currently dancing may or may not have known that she had a spectator, for she did not even motion to her old teacher.

(Lover?)

The music stopped, and so did the dance, and then, only then, did Sherry turn to face Ultear. The once Winter Solider. The one who trained her in many things, the art of killing, the art of torture, the art of the ballet...among other skills and arts. Her pink hair was tied in a right bun, and her face was set to stone. Ultear peered at her ex-student, a warmth in her chest that somehow became more familiar the more time she spent away from HYDRA.

“ _Utschitlniza_ ,” the name was a familiar one, and the response given was automatic. It was reflex.

“ _Milaya,_ ” Both women seemed surprised at the exchange, but Ultear didn’t back down and she walked to the dance floor. For Ultear, it was insomnia that lead her here, Fullbuster had mentioned that he had a studio built for “you Russians” and she wondered just how much the son of Silver knew about her. “I see you’re practicing, in the morning. Dedicated as always.”

“It helps me relax.”

“Even though it was a lie?”

“Sometimes a lie is more comforting,” Sherry shrugged, her blue eyes still on her once mentor. Ultear had stopped a mere yard before the other woman, her dark gaze upon her. Sherry would never be the Black Widow to Ultear, and this was a fact that came to her a week before when she read  her ex-student’s file. She would forever be the girl with the fire in her eyes, the one that fought back, the one that the Winter Solider picked as a student and Ultear loved to bits.

Yes, Ultear remembers now, she did fall in love with the girl she trained all those years ago. Her dance partner. The girl was now a woman, and Ultear wasn’t sure what she felt now, but Ultear knew then the concept of love was foreign to her. It still was.

(For both of them.)

“I remember once...we danced in ballet, well, it was on a job and that was our cover. We got told we had great chemistry as partners, despite the fact we were both women.” Ultear spoke slowly, walking even closer. Sherry didn’t seem scared so the woman congratulated herself on that.

The spy gave the assassin an amused smile, “They thought you were quiet.”

“They thought you were shy.”

Both laughed at the same time, but not loudly. Both women were quite reserved, and once the amusement wore off, it was just the pair of them in the silence. Ultear looked around, the studio was a nice one. No wonder Sherry couldn’t have resisted.

There was a pang in her heart, remembering how gracefully the other woman spun and danced and leaped. She was talented, indeed. She found peace in it. She deserved more than a lie. The silence didn’t last too long, for Sherry had a question to ask?

“What do you remember?”

 

_“We’re practicing English,” the voice said, it’s eyes peering at the girl, “You’re accent gives you away,  Alkaev.” The small girl noded at her, her face devoid of emotion. She was young, but the best in her class. She was the Asset’s chosen for mentorship._

_“Yes, Utschitlniza.”_

_“Dumbass, did you not hear me? I said, **English**.” the asset glared at the stupid girl, whose face was blank.  Her eyes, however, spoke a much different story.  One that inevitably ended with a a middle finger raised and a short 'Fuck off'. Somewhere in the Asset, there was...respect. Something in her respected the girl’s willpower and defiance. Disobedient as she could be, it kept the Soldier ready. To say such a thing aloud would mean the Ice, though. So she raised an eyebrow, waiting for Anastasia Alkaev to reply._

_“Sorry,_ teacher _.”_

_The Asset (Ultear?) smiled the and nodded, “Good. Now listen close…”_

 

_Years passed and while Anastasia was still young, she was a young woman now at eighteen, dancing with the Asset on stage. It was a cover, of course, the Mission was watching the pair dance. It was then that The Soldier noted how opposite the pair was. Anastasia had light hair and bluest eyes whereas the Soldier had dark hair and brown eyes. But the meshed and complimented each other so well, the applause was loud and Anastasia looked up at her, a smile on her lips._

_Something in the Soldier clicked inside the Asset, and it(she) had felt her stomach tighten. When Anastasia stripped off the thin covering that made her metal arm look real, it looked in the mirror and took an intake of breath. There was a red splotch on her cheeks, but it accounted the redness for having just danced (twenty minutes ago) and nothing else._

_If the Asset felt a sinking feeling when Anastasia smiled at her as the Mission laid dead in his bed, the Asset didn’t show it. Merely nodded and said, “You may call me Ultear,” in a voice this Ultear didn’t know she had._

 

_The ice was cold, but Ana was warm. The ice was demanding, it was drowsy and Ultear felt dread when she came near it (but an Asset does not feel these things). When Ultear saw Ana, it was the opposite. Ana was life, she was fire and she was laughs and she was warmth. She was safety. Ultear held Ana whenever she could, and never mentioned it because it would be Dangerous._

_They didn’t even know Ultear knew her own name._

_“Milaya,” Ultear whispered into Ana’s ears, holding her waist a bit more tightly. Ana would hold her arm, turn her head and kiss her cheek._

_“Ultear.”_

 

_Dancing with her felt natural, and Ultear didn’t want it to end. Ana’s eyes were bright, and Ultear wondered if she was meant to be a dancer, not a spy. But that was a dangerous thought._

_(Another dangerous thought was loving Ana, but that Ultear did. She even told Ana who didn’t say anything back.)_

 

_When Ana began to get autonomy, Ultear saw it and didn’t mention it. When the Room tired to eliminate Ana and Ultear killed the guards and brought Ana from Russia to the Ukraine; it was then Ultear gave up and did a trade off. Take Ultear and leave Ana alone or nothing._

_(They needed their prized Winter Soldier.)_

_Ana and Ultear shared one last kiss, the kiss of a goodbye and when Ultear opened her eyes; Ana was gone and the Room was at the door._

 

_(The Asset was punished and wiped; forgetting Anastasia.)_

 

Back to the present, Ultear shrugged, “Not as much as I’d like.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anastasia Alkaev is the equivalent of Natalia Romanova.
> 
> Sherry calls Ultear 'Teacher' and Ultear calls Sherry 'Dear' or 'Sweetie'.


End file.
